There's a First Time for Everything
by AVikingandhisHeartbrokenQueen
Summary: Eric surprises Pam with a trip to Paris but that's not all Eric surprises Pam with. Review please!


I would like to thank Dani(twistysisters) for editing and making this mess into this readable fic.

Thanks for reading! Reviews would be awesome. Maybe get me to write more...

1906.

It had been a year since Eric had turned Pam and it had been the most exciting year of his nine hundred years on this earth. Pamela was a breath of fresh air, the kind that he needed in his life. She was funny, exciting, told him when he was being foolish, and to top it all off - she wasn't afraid of him.

He had surprised her with a trip to Paris for their first anniversary together as maker and child, which had obviously gone down better than expected as she ran frantically around their bedroom. The flimsy material of her bathrobe bounced with her movements as she searched for items she needed to pack in her suitcases.

"I can't believe you're taking me to Paris" She said, the excitement in her tone revealing itself as she raked through their shared wardrobe.

Eric smirked and moved to sit up against the beautifully carved headboard of their antique bed. "Only the very best for my darling girl."

A gentle laugh escaped Pam's plump lips as she slid a stray blonde curl behind her ear. "Hopefully your only girl." She murmured sarcastically.

"The one and only."

If blushing were a possibility, Pam had no doubts that she would have turned a shade of red at his sincere reply. It wasn't often he showered her with compliments, but when he did; she felt on top of the world.

Looking at him through curious eyes, she let go of the silk dress she had been holding onto and moved to climb onto their bed.

"Why Paris?" She asked and crawled over the Egyptian cotton before resting her head in his lap.

Grasping her hand in his, Eric drew circles into the soft skin of her palm. "Do you remember the Petersons dinner party we attended last week?"

Furrowing her brows, Pam gave a look of disgust at Eric's question as she looked up at him. "Of course I do. We left with that dull couple." She stated, staring off into space as she remembered the particularly bloody night." It felt good putting an end to their miserable mortal lives."

Eric chuckled and smirked down at her, a flicker of pride finding his eyes. " Yes, the night with the Dullsteins"

Letting out a simultaneous laugh, they both seemed to gain pleasure from reminiscing about that night.

Falling into silence, Eric cleared his throat and looked down at his progeny once again.

"Before we left with them, I noticed that you were talking with an old human man who reeked of beets."

"Yes, the smelly beets man. I remember him perfectly, though I wish I didn't."

"I heard you tell him you've never been to Paris. So, I thought I should be the one to take the woman I love to the most romantic city in the world."

Another silence fell between the two vampires, one that went on a little too long for it to be comfortable.

"Why are staring at me like a deer in headlights?"

Gazing up at her maker with wide blue eyes and a smile so wide that Eric became mildly concerned that her lips would split, Pam chuckled.

"Because you said you loved me." Pam teased "And because I love you too." She continued playfully, though she meant those words with every fibre in her being.

Eric rolled his eyes and avoided her piercing gaze, " You're not going to let this go, are you?

"Nope, and I would just love for you to say it again." She murmured, shuffling up his body to press a kiss against the curve of his lips.

Giving a faux look of irritation, Eric narrowed his eyes and allowed for a subtle smirk to pull at his lips. "I love you" he stated clearly.

Giggling in a very un-Pam like manner, the blonde vampire leaned in and pressed her lips against his once again.

"I"

Kiss.

"Love"

Kiss.

"You"

Kiss

"Too."

Pulling away to get back to her packing, Pam squealed as Eric wrapped his long fingers around her upper arm and tugged her back for a longer and deeper kiss.

"Tease" he hissed heatedly against her mouth before letting her go.

Smirking, she bit her lower lip and looked at him through thick lashes.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away, my love." Eric replied, reaching out to move a blonde curl from her face.

"Why did it take you this long to say it?"

Inhaling an unneeded breath, Eric attempted to answer her but found that he couldn't and so fidgeted under her stare.

"Aw, Eric. You're getting all flustered." She teased, reaching out to stroke his arm.

Growling, he clinched his jaw and moved to stand from the bed.

"No, please. Don't go!" She exclaimed and grabbed for his hand, feeling relief wash over her as he gave in and lay back down with her.

Running her gaze over his face, she tilted her head and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm just being – weak."

"You're not weak-"

"Let me finish" He interrupted. "I've been walking this earth for over nine hundred years. I've never told anyone I've loved them before, Pamela."

Pam shrugged and sighed, "I never told anyone I've loved them either."

"Do not mock me." He warned, glaring at her.

"I'm not mocking you, would you stop being a brooding vampire for just one second?"

Nodding, he tore his gaze from her face and looked down at his hands.

Smiling gently, Pam parted her lips to speak.

"You are the first man who I've ever felt deserved it."

Smirking, Eric reached his arm around her slender back and pulled her petite frame against him with ease.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear, nudging the curve of her jaw with his nose.

Grinning widely, she allowed him access to press kisses against her neck and sighed.

"I love you too." She admitted once again while pulling on the ribbon that held her flimsy robe together.

"Mm, and just what are you doing?" Eric asked, watching intently as she quietly disrobed.

"Celebrating" she answered, her tone seductive as she peered up at him through hooded eyes.

"We have a lot of celebrating to do, an eternity's worth" he agreed, his eyes fixated on the creaminess of her pale skin as he moved onto his knees and gently pushed her down onto her back.

"I believe it is time for my Queen to be ravished" Eric murmured in an accent and smiled down at her, running the calloused pads of her fingers along the smooth plains of her bare thighs.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, my Viking."

Growling, Eric pressed a rough kiss to her mouth and showed her just how much he truly loved till the sun showed the first signs of rising for another day.


End file.
